The Way
The Way is a hit single by Ariana Grande. The song was heard in the season 7 episode, Too Busy For Friendship. It was sung by Jewel during the concert but the song was sabotaged by Emerald, Cinnamon, Liana and Daphne. Lyrics What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top. I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it Say, I’m thinking ’bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not) I ain’t a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot) You give me that kind of something Want it all the time, need it everyday On a scale of one to ten I’m at 100 Never get enough, I can’t stay away If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you And I ain’t going nowhere 'cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby, you got me I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care who sees it babe I don’t wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) The way you love me Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping When you put your lips on mine And honey it ain’t a question (q-question) Cause boy I know just what you like So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday Be your lover, your friend, you’ll find it all in me Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you And I ain’t going nowhere 'cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby, you got me I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care who sees it babe I don’t wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) The way I love you Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind You’re a princess to the public, but a freak when it’s time Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you’re sleeping in mine. You come and watch a movie with me, “American Beauty” or “Bruce Almighty” that's groovy, Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I’m not gonna get bored of But baby you’re an adventure So please let me come explore you So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got a bad boy, I must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care who sees it babe I don’t wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love it) The way I love you The way I love you The way I love you, you, you, yeah I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it The way I love you. Category:Ariana Grande Category:Songs